johnnys_jrfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakamura Reia
Nakamura Reia (中村嶺亜) is a member of Johnny's Jr group 7 MEN 侍. Media Appearance Single * 2009.12.02 Snow Prince (Snow Prince Gasshoudan) Song * Ame Datte (Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu) * Don’t Stop Sexy Boyz (one Sexy Zone) PV * Snow Prince (Snow Prince Gasshoudan) * Sexy Zone (Sexy Zone) * Za ABC~5stars~ (A.B.C-Z) * Lady Diamond (Sexy Zone) * Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu (Sexy Zone) * Real Sexy! (Sexy Zone) * Bai Bai Du Bai~See you again~(Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) CD Jacket * Snow Prince (Snow Prince Gasshoudan) * Sexy Summer ni Yuki ga Furu (Sexy Zone) * Real Sexy!/ BAD BOYS (Sexy Zone) * King & Queen & Joker (Sexy Zone) Concert * Nematsu Young Touzai Utagassen! Touzai Jr Senbatsu Daishugo 2010! ~A.B.C-Z + Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu vs Nakayama Yuma + Kansai Johnny’s Jr Senbatsu~ * Hey! Say! JUMP “Arigatou” ~Sekai ni Doko ni Itemo~ WINTER CONCERT 2010~2011 * Hey! Say! JUMP & “Yuuki 100%” Zenkoku Tour * SUMMARY 2011 * Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour2011 Everybody Go at Yokohama Arena 2011.7.31 * Minna CREA ni Kite Kurie! 2011 * Sexy Zone New Year Concert 2012 * Sexy Zone Arena Concert 2012 * Johnny’s Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ Sexy Zone * Johnny’s Dome Theatre ~SUMMARY 2012~ A.B.C-Z * Fresh Johnnys Jr. in Yokohama Arena * JOHNNYS’ World no Kanshashai in TOKYO DOME * Sexy Zone Japan Tour 2013 * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2013 * Kis-My-Ft2 Snow Dome no Yakusoku * Live House Johnny’s Ginza 2014 * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol. 1 * Gamushara J’s Party!! Vol. 3 * Gamushara Sexy Natsu Matsuri!! * Sexy Zone Sexy Second Tour 2014 * Sexy Zone Summer Concert 2014 Stage Play * Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei * Takizawa Enbujou * JOHNNYS’ 2020 World * DREAM BOYS JET * Takizawa Kabuki 2014 * 2015 Shinshun JOHNNYS’ World Variety Show * The Shonen Club * Yan Yan JUMP * Johnnys’ Jr Land * YOU Conte Shichaina yo * Gamushara! CM * 2013 31 Ice Cream Baskin Robbin Trivia * Favorite food: white taiyaki with custard taste, omelette rice * Disliked food: watermelon, tomato * Favorite season: spring * Favorite subject: National Language * Disliked subject: English * Favorite number: 0 * Favorite color: pink * Favorite song: Share (NEWS) * Favorite movie: Star Wars * Favorite goods: hat * Favorite character: Jango Fett (Star War Episode Two) * Favorite hairstyle: short * Favorite girl’s hair style: ponytail * Favorite word: failure teaches success (失敗は成功のもと) * Collection: DVD (he has around 300 DVDs), knitted hat, denim. * Hobbies: listening to the music, playing the fighting game * Ability: snowboarding, skateboarding, swimming, oil painting, kendama * Habit: puffing his check when tense * Charm point: his pale skin * Pet: Dog (Aroma) * High school: Clark Memorial International School * Family: father, mother, 2 younger sisters (one of them was born on December 14, 2005) * Pair: Haniuda Amu * Admired Senpai: Tegoshi Yuya * Closed Senpai: Akiyama Taiga, Goto Hiromi, Tatsumi Yudai * Closed Jr: Takahashi Kaito, Jinguji Yuta, Kurita Kei, Morimoto Shintaro, Haniuda Amu, Kuramoto Kaoru, Takahashi Fu, Iwahashi Genki * The same period with Inoue Mizuki, Tajima Shogo * Snowboarding since he was 3 years old. * His father likes snowboarding and working as instructor. * Since 3rd grade at elementary school, he was going to school by skateboard. * Was going to Skateboard Arena since 8 years old. * Showed his skateboarding skill at Theater CREA, Shonen Club and Gamushara J’s Party!! * Sent a resume, and communication came by FAX in one week. * When he was elementary school he mistaken as a girl because his hair was long. After joined Johnny’s he decided to cut his hair because he was realized just himself who had a long hair. * Left swimming activity after joined Johnny’s. * Able to monomane Donald Duck. He was learning monomane from Jesse. * Bought DVD by himself to checking his performances. * When he was elementary school, he collected round things such as ball and marble. But since junior high school, he collected Star Wars figurines and posters. * Likes alternative rock band. * Ever lived in Nagano. * Doesn’t has much time for his younger sister, because he always leaves before his sister gets up and back home after she sleep. His sister said, “Onii-chan always away”. * Called his mother with “Okaa-san”, his father with “Otou-san” and his grandmother with “Obaa-chan”. * His fahter’s height is 175 cm. Gallery Nakamura Reia headshot 2018.png NakamuraReia2019.png NakamuraReia2019-2.png Category:Kanto Juniors Category:In a group